


Remembrance Day

by cowboyguy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Poe Dameron, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: Just a short ficlet to commemorate the 40th anniversary of Star Wars. In which Poe finds himself hurt, but never alone.





	Remembrance Day

Consciousness returns slowly to him, in the hushed quiet of the medbay. Blinking his eyes open, he’s met with the flat gray ceiling of the mobile medical unit, the boxy, nondescript building that looks the same no matter which planet it’s parked on. He’s been here enough times for it to be immediately familiar, but today, of all days, he’s regretting his recklessness the most.

“Hmmmm…” he groans, breaking into a tired grin as he looks around and finds his squadron all sprawled around the edges of his bed. Karé has her feet propped up on the footboard of his bed, holding a datapad with one hand as she grabs bites of food from the plate Snap is sharing between them. Beside them, Jess is sitting on the edge of a cargo crate, the sleeves of her flightsuit tied around her waist to reveal the simple black shirt underneath, cradling a glass of Corellian wine.

And right next to Poe, sitting in a chair near the head of his bed, is Finn, who reaches out to put a warm hand on his shoulder as Poe asks in a mumbling, still-slightly-drugged voice, “Did I miss it?”

Finn chuckles and shakes his head as Karé pops another bite of food into her mouth and says, “That’s why we’re here. We weren’t going to let you miss Remembrance Day. Which is why, instead of being out there with everyone else, we brought the party to you.”

“Next time, try _not_ to pull any stupidly heroic stunts right before the celebration, okay?” Snap adds with a friendly, teasing grin.

Poe nods and shifts a little in the bed, and has to bite back a groan of pain as his leg throbs. He glances down at it, taking in the splint and the bacta bandages wrapped all the way up to just above his kneecap. He vaguely remembers the pain of the broken leg. The “heroic stunt”, as Snap put it, is decidedly more difficult to piece together at the moment. Poe settles for nodding in agreement with a mumbled, “Yeah, ‘promise…”

“So,” Finn says, his hand still warm and reassuring on Poe’s shoulder, helping to distract him from the lingering pain. “We didn’t want you to miss out on everything, even with the broken leg. Karé, can I…?” Finn motions for the datapad and she reaches across Snap to hand it over. He takes it and punches in a couple of commands before flipping it over, holding it out so Poe can see the screen.

There’s nothing for a second, and then Poe realizes it’s a black sky as the noise of a crowd of people comes across over the speakers. Over the voices, there’s a familiar electronic warbling, a happy greeting and an affirmative answer as Finn asks, “Everything alright out there, BB-8?”

The droid chirps excitedly again, his camera swiveling down to pan around the crowd of people gathered on the beach. Half of the base must be down there, taking a rare moment to relax and celebrate together. BB-8’s camera angles back up, and for a moment there’s just darkness. Then Poe sees it – a wavering trail of light rocketing up from the ground, arcing into the sky above the crowd before it explodes into a shower of light, raining down in shades of purple and white.

The crowd whoops excitedly as the fireworks show begins, and Poe laughs, tearing his eyes away from the screen to look up at his friends. “You guys sh’d be out there…” Whatever it was that he did, he’s pretty sure he never meant to make his friends spend the night in a nearly-empty medbay.

Jess shakes her head emphatically, dark hair falling against her shoulders. “Nah,” she disagrees, “We’re right where we need to be.”


End file.
